1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as organic light-emitting display devices including thin-film transistors (TFTs) may be used for mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, super-slim laptop computers, digital cameras, video cameras, and portable information terminals, and electronic/electric products such as super-slim televisions.